Yukio Kitazawa
"北沢幸雄( 監督 )" (in Japanese). Kinema Jumpo. Retrieved 2010-10-10. aka and is a Japanese director, screenwriter and producer. Life and career Yukio Kitazawa made his directing debut in 1978 with Ōkura Eiga's ."異常快感２４時" (in Japanese). 2009年9月のスペシャルウイーク - School of Pink　第一弾; ついに大蔵映画の80年代ピンクが甦る！ 新作映画「AZA-ARI」の公開記念　北沢幸雄監督特集. (Umenichi Theatre special program for September, 2009). Retrieved 2009-10-09. (dead link) He went on to direct films for all the major Pink film studios: Shintōhō, Kokuei, Million Films and to work in Nikkatsu's Roman Porno series. He has also worked for Nikkatsu's successor in adult film production, Xces, and for the gay film-themed ENK studio. Kitazawa uses Dai Iizumi as a pseudonym for his screenplays, usually directing under the name "Yukio Kitazawa". He also directs under the name "Koboku Kitazawa".Weisser, p. 509. The Weissers note that, though working in the Pink film genre in which cinematic expectations are generally low, Kitazawa tries to deepen the content of his films with an emphasis on humanism.Weisser, p. 327. Kitazawa's ''Spoiled Relationship (1983) is considered an unusually artistic film from Ōkura Eiga, where Iizumi often worked.Weisser, p. 417. More typical of his work for Ōkura was Rape Pornography (1985), which had a storyline matching its title.Weisser, pp. 327, 417. The Weissers judge Woman in the Black Lingerie (1985), written and directed by Iizumi for Million Films, to be of a high quality from a cinematic perspective-- suspenseful and with strong editing from Iizumi-- but to have a weak storyline.Weisser, p. 509. Writing in 1998, the Weissers judge that despite Iizumi's attempts to raise the quality of his Pink film productions, he was ultimately "an ancillary filmmaker, at best" at the time.Weisser, p. 327. With the Kanryū-- the sudden popularity of Korean popular culture in Japan-- following the 2002 FIFA World Cup, Kitazawa became involved in some Korean-influenced Pink film productions. In 2002 Xces sent Kitazawa to Seoul to film Korean Wives: Hard and Wild. He also filmed the V-cinema Korean Masturbation Special for TMC while in Seoul using the same cast as the Xces Pink film.Sharp, p. 336. Partial filmography * 1978-11-08 Sasurai no sei (さすらいの性) (directorial debut) * 1983-02 Rape Pornography (犯しの淫画) * 1983-08 Spoiled Relationship (熟れすぎた関係) * 1985-02 Woman in the Black Lingerie (黒い下着の女) * 1985-04-15 Ijō kaikan 24-ji * 1993-09-17 Chikan to nozoki: Shain joshi ryōhen * 1995-04-14 Kuroi seikantai: Mokufuzuma no futomomo (director, writer, editor) * 1996-10-10 Mikkai no onnatachi: Hitozuma kara joshidaisei made * 1997-03-01 I Thought About You * 2002-10-08 Korean Wives: Hard and Wild (韓国の人妻たち　激しく、淫らに) * 2002-12-22 Korean Masturbation Special (韓国オナニースペシャル　自慰マニアな女たち) * 2003-11-28 Misoji suchuwaadesu: Binkan meiki (Editing) Bibliography * * Sharp, Jasper (2008). Behind the Pink Curtain: The Complete History of Japanese Sex Cinema. Guildford: FAB Press. pp. 250, 272, 304, 334, 226, 347-348. ISBN 978-1-903254-54-7. * Weisser, Thomas and Yuko Mihara Weisser (1998). Japanese Cinema Encyclopedia: The Sex Films. Miami: Vital Books : Asian Cult Cinema Publications. ISBN 1-889288-52-7. * * 北沢幸雄( 監督 ) at Kinema Jumpo External links * Kitazawa's blog Notes Category:1953 Births Category:Director Category:Producer Category:Screenwriter